


rotting flesh and orange

by summerdayghost



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Henry thinking about a corpse.
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III
Kudos: 1





	rotting flesh and orange

As awful as it sounded, the moment Henry knew from the bottom of his heart that Gansey was the one for him was also the moment Henry saw the corpse in the trunk of his orange camaro. Henry had always thought of Gansey as a king, but never before had he seen him as an artist.

The image of the corpse stayed on his mind, many hours were spent pondering all the wonderful things it could represent. After their first kiss Henry could no longer hold back his curiosity and asked about it despite himself.

Gansey was happy to share.


End file.
